


Double Sided Story: Path of Souls

by doritoarts



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Adventure, F/M, FUCK, OC X CANON, Other, Swords, WOOP WOOP PAIN JUICE, fawful needs a hug, he really do, nebula thirsts for everything in her age range
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Fawful has escaped the clutches of the dark star and somehow, he has escaped with Cackletta's soul accompanying him. Now, he has to find a way to give Cackletta her body back. But he has far more enemies than allies.Meanwhile, a goomba who would rather make music than war has fled the darklands, trying to meet her idol, kick-start her career, and find a new life.A long-lost beanish princess desperate searches for her love, but it all seems more hopeless than ever.These stories will come together, and to top it all off, the days are slowly getting shorter...





	1. Glimmer of Hope

Prologue: Glimmer of Hope 

fa·cade  
/fəˈsäd/  
• an outward appearance that is maintained to conceal a less pleasant or credible reality. 

Fawful had to get out even if it killed him.

The young inventor had been trapped in this Grambiforsaken abandoned cabin for who knows how long, and every day in it was hell. He was subjected to abuse, both physical and mental, all while being treated like a lowly servant. He was tired, he was malnourished, he was injured, and he was sick of it. Fawful stole a cloak, raven black on the outside and cool slate on the inside, perfect for remaining inconspicuous at any time of day. He equipped it, raven-side up and snatched a small tote bag, climbing out the window and into the night. 

 

Fawful ran and he didn't stop, he moved forward and only forward without looking back. After what felt like an eternity of running, his legs gave out and he fell into the soft grass. He would have gotten up and crawled further, but he was tired, so very tired. All he wanted to do was lie down for a bit... rest his eyes for..... just one moment..... 

Something nudged him gently and he shot up like a coiled spring. His eyes darted around as he frantically looked for who woke him. Had she found him already?! Was this all for nothing!? Fawful's breathing was fast and heavy as his pulse pounded in his skull. The bean then spotted a small glimmer of purple dart behind a tree, "Who are beings there? Be showings yourself!" the glow moved slightly, still not leaving from behind the tree. Fawful yelled out again, "Fawful is commandings you!" his voice wobbled and cracked in fear. Slowly, the figure moved away from its hiding spot, and Fawful froze in shock. 

It was Cackletta's soul. 

\----------- 

Adalia Goombel couldn't stay, not after hearing the music. Wonderful wonderful music, she only heard it a week ago and now she knew what the right choice was. She had to desert the Darklands to make her own. There was one problem with that, deserting was treason, treason meant death. Adalia didn't care, she wanted out! 

Like all other goombas, Adalia was drafted at a young age, but unlike other goombas, Adalia didn't want to fight against the Mario brothers. But she stayed quiet, there was nothing she could do. At least, that's what she thought, but the music changed all of that. The young goomba remembered it vividly, and she also remembered the woman who made it. The bright pink eyes, the light colored blotches on her taupe skin, her mulberry pigtails; Adalia would have to thank her when she got the chance. 

Adalia grabbed her things, cyan headphones, a scarf, once watermelon pink, now having turned a dull blush color with age, and a small bag of candy. She crept slowly out of the barracks, walking by a sleeping Private Goomp and freezing in fear when he stirred slightly. Eventually, she made her way out of the quarters and into the darklands themselves. And with that, Adalia ran. 

Adalia ran, and never looked back.

\-----------

He had to be out there somewhere, Corri knew it. She knew it with her heart and soul. After all, why else would the spell she put on herself have been broken? The Beanish princess remembered it clear as day. Unfortunately, her endeavors in searching for Fawful were trying to say otherwise. Corri was lucky enough to be searching with a partner and not on her own, by coincidence, Midbus had thawed out around the time the spell was broken. And he was there with her through every single sleepless night, mental breakdown, and mini temper tantrum thrown into a pillow because it just wasn't fair that she couldn't find the person she loved! Corri's heart ached with longing as she thought of him. His laugh, his smarts, his glasses, and that grin of his that was so oddly charming. She loved it with all her heart.

"You. Are you alright?" Corri snapped to attention. 

"Ah, don't worry yourself. I'm fine, Mr. Midbus. Just...lost in thought again," she chuckled softly, "I've been doing that a lot, have I not?" Midbus nodded, not saying anything. He understood. It was something neither of them had to say, but they both understood. The two of them made for good partners, honestly. Midbus was strong, and Corri was agile.

But still, time passed, and passed, and passed...and passed. But there was still no sign of Fawful. 

One day the two found themselves on a familiar beach, looking out at the stars, "Mr. Midbus...do you think we'll ever find him?" Midbus paused for a bit at the question, Corri had always seemed to think- to know that Fawful would be found. But now, she seemed so unsure, so scared. Her voice broke when she asked the question. There was a long pause, and Midbus just nodded. He didn't need to say anything, he understood. 

They both understood.


	2. The Woods Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula hears of greenies in the woods

**Chapter 1: The Woods Whisper**

 

If there was one word to describe Nebula, it was energetic. And by Grambi, she had an appearance to match. Mulberry colored pigtails with an electric blue streak, held in place by bright yellow scrunchies. A pink t-shirt with a graphic so worn you couldn't even tell what it was, and bright, fucia eyes that practically glowed with enthusiasm. Nebula was often known to be an active member of her community, a village of toads in the woods between the Mushroom Kingdom and Evershade Valley, and today wasn't different in any way. The alien walked along the dirt paths of her town; her two antenna, one bent at many odd angles, bobbed as she went.

"Did ya hear?"

"Oh yes yes, I heard."

"Crazy, right? Nebula would have a field day with that!"

"A field day with what?"

The three toads bounced up in surprise, upon seeing who had joined the conversation, they smiled and laughed a bit.

"Nebula Cyania Stardust, you are just the lady we wanted to see!" said one, "You see, we heard a few rumors that might interest ya! Take it away Marika!"

"Yes yes, I will. You see Nebula, there are rumors of a few friendly Greenies wandering the woods and playing a few harmless pranks. Considering that you have an interest in ghosts, we thought you might want to hear this, no?"

Nebula paused for a bit before letting out a small squee, her non bent antenna twitching with joy, "Thank you thank you thank you!!! Mega stoked to hear that, I'm sooo gonna get pics!" the Cyanian wished the three toads well before rushing back home to prepare.

"Packy! I'm hooome!" Nebula yelled as she opened her door. A pastel blue backpack, covered in enamel pins opened its eyes. Immediately, it excitedly flew up to Nebula, excitement on its face.

"Ah, Nebula! Welcome home, how was your trip outdoors?" Packy asked. Nebula laughed a bit at the question.

"Ah jeez Packy, all it was was a little walk! But... I got the news of the cen-tur-y!" Nebula exclaimed, prompting Packy to immediately ask what said news was. Nebula explained the rumors of greenies in the woods and that she planned to get a photo or two. Packy twirled around midair, buzzing with excitement.

"Nebula, may I come with you?" "Of course you can Packy! You're like, my best friend. Why wouldn't you come with?" she smiled at the backpack, "I just have to pack a few things and then..."

"And then?"

"And then, my dear backpack, adventure awaits!"


End file.
